A Similar Time
by Togomode
Summary: So, this is my first story, I plan on it being more than 10 chapters, and it will be more than 10, however I don't know how soon with my college work and all. But stay tuned it will come. Positive criticism most welcomed.
1. Chapter 1

**Metroid Characters and Rights are reserved by Nintendo, I'm just a big fan, trying to write...**

Third Person

**Something to enjoy**

_The battle with Phazon was over, Dark Samus had been defeated and destroyed in the cataclysmic explosion whose energy signature still showed despite the whole ordeal ending over a fortnight ago. It was daunting to think about, it was daunting to think that her possibly biggest assignment was over after 15 cycles. But what was most daunting is to think that this whole destructive affair was ignited by a single Metroid Prime that lay sheltered within a meteor crater after emerging from an area in the cosmos that not even the GFS knew of until now. The Metroid Prime could have been called a miracle in some sick manner, all Samus could think was how revolting and damaging it had been to the galaxy. But no it wasn't dead, something is emerging from the crater, a bright light arose from the mystical place and then shot up into the cosmos in the dir...dir...rec...ti-_

Samus jolted out of her slumber as the wave of electricity shot through her palms up her arms and into her torso, she was instantly on full alert and quickly removed her hands from the arm rests either side of her cockpit seat. It was a way of waking people up quickly and efficiently, in order to boost the cardiac muscle in the heart and begin pumping blood to the brain. Despite the displeasure it gave when it was activated, most had one installed domestically in their bed, chair and so on. Samus had one installed on her newest ship which she designed herself and was her most favourite as she describes as: 'Bad Ass' to fellow GFS members.

The shock had been a warning that the gunship was decelerating from hyper speed and in a few minutes it would be entering an atmosphere. Samus listened as the FTL drive eased off and powered down turning everything outside from a blur into something which Samus could lay her eyes upon, and there lay in front of her, her crown jewel. The gunship descended onto the storm ridden planet, the planet was in a state of oblivion, no organism or machine could set foot on it's surface let alone start a colony there. But Samus wasn't heading for the planets surface she was heading for an area which only she knew of and which the Chozo had kept especially secret, anyone could see why.

As the ship descended and the high altitude clouds cleared, the amazing old outpost SkyTown materialised into view. It was one fine piece of Chozo engineering which Samus couldn't help but admire. It had this air about it which Samus found an affinity with and knew that she would be drawn back to it for the rest of her life. The sheer fact that it was some 60,000 feet above Elysia's Core, it is only breathable because of it's massive size, it's unbreathable point is much higher up than than Earths. It gave Samus a sense of Security, being away from the surface. Despite being the most fearless bounty hunter in the galaxy, possibly the most fearless person in the galaxy, she still felt vulnerable without her suit, she only stripped off within her ship and now here because here she felt secure. And the fact that the atmosphere was composed with 0.85% hydrogen cyanide.

The gunship flew right past the main landing area and carried on until it come southwest of the AU chamber only this time Samus's target was 450M above 242's residence, the giant hemisphere which the Chozo hid out of view cleverly as it was such a special place to them, then emerged. It was a thing of beauty, the pinnacle of SkyTown if anyone knew it existed, not even 242 was aware of it, for no cables from the Aurora's dwelling ran up the 3M wide pole which held the 'Harvos Observatory'. Samus believed Harvos (which was a Chozo word) translated to what would correspond to the Stratosphere on other planets whose surface was habitable. However the place wasn't really a scientific observatory but rather a place of peace, a place where the Chozo could relax after a hard days work after experimenting...on...things...Ahem! Whatever they did, no one knew what the Chozo did! But then they handed the gem over to the robotic inhabitants of the outpost, which didn't use the Harvos but instead only maintained the place, ugh how boring.

The now hovering ship entered the golden hemisphere after gaining automatic access after the Harvos detected Chozo DNA/technology onboard. Harvos had about a 100M diameter so made the perfect place to fit a generously sized ship and have room for comfort, which is exactly what she intended on doing after noticing through the cockpit: the ancient well of sacred souls, but was just a heated pool, for relaxation. The Chozo always had to give even they're most insignificant creations really abstract names. The well was mean't to be able to speed up the healing process of epidermal tissue which it actually did very well until the Chozo ceased to bring the mixture made of the chemical from a plant on Zebes and a few minerals which were the bi-product of a technique the Chozo used to extract Bendezium from it's native form. The Chozo stopped delivering as it was too much hassle to keep on transporting the mixture. Samus wished that they still delivered it as she peered at her reflection in a depleted energy cell, eyeing up a lovely graze on her forehead.

'Who cares though about a pissy little injury when you're Samus Aran' she thought, 'I'm finally here on this well earned break reserved for myself, there is no point in even contemplating over such tiny matters'.

Her mind yet again fell on the pool anxiously waiting for her to plunge in. Infact She was so eager (which was completely out of character, for Samus to be eager for something was unheard of throughout the galaxy) she failed to notice that her map was incessantly beeping and panicking to attract her attention, to warn of an inbound object which was hurtling through the cosmos and had a direct collision course with Elysia, a few kilometres south of SkyTown's point above the surface.


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person

**A well deserved treat**

Samus jumped off her seat the moment the ship touched down, she did a perfect 180 and practically leapt onto the mini lift. It dropped swiftly but before it had properly touched the ground Samus was already bounding off towards the 'Well'. She stopped at the Well's edge and elegantly bent over and dipped one hand into the water, mainly to test the temperature but her main intention was to see if the effect was still active, and sure enough it was, for the water (with a 30cm radius) around Samus's hand glowed a relaxing blue. She instantly withdrew her arm and resumed her 6'3" figure. There was a reason why no Males of the GFS ever tried to hit on Samus, it was because of her massive height as she towered over people, WITHOUT her power suit, also it could be that her amazing talent in self defence well for Samus it was more like Self attack, but whatever it was it intimidated men from ever coming near her, she sometimes hated herself for having such striking characteristics and skill but then remembered that having a relationship with a bounty hunter/mercenary never really lasts.

Samus stretched and then tapped the button on her thigh which disengaged her zero suit rendering her completely naked except for the slither of zero suit which remained around her thigh and allowed her to engage it again when tapping it. It also held her pistol in the slight chance that she was attacked without her power suit, which was so rare. Those two accessories always remained around her thigh even when she went for a shower, Samus could remove them but preferred to keep it on.

Samus sat down on the edge of the pool with her legs dangling in for a second then gracefully pushed herself in. The water was the perfect depth as her feet touched the bottom allowing her shoulders and head to stick out above it. 'It's so warm', Samus thought,'Such a nice warmth, one that I haven't had in a long time.'

The water glowed around the girl coaxing her eyes to close, Samus walked to the left slightly and found an underwater seat, where she placed herself. She slouched slightly, arms behind her on the Well's edge, ah Samus was so relaxed. She hadn't managed to relax like this in years, probably since she signed up to be a Police Officer.

After 15 minutes of sitting blissfully Samus opened one eye and glanced around the Harvos, just incase she was being stalked, she was always like that having been brought up to act with such behaviour since the age of 3. No one or no thing was currently present was Samus's verdict. She then decided to move about a bit in the pool as just sitting in one place was nice, but it got tedious. Samus found herself, playing in the pool, she was actually enjoying this.

However as Samus did another flawless summersault, a bright light flared overhead as what could only be confirmed as some sort of meteor streaked past but was masked by the glowing water of the pool, so went unnoticed.

Samus eventually pulled herself out of the pool and ambled back towards her ship, she climbed up just where the fusion power core would be and lay down there on her stomach, squashing her breasts, and placed her hands on her cheek as she tilted her head to the side. The instant warmth from the fusion core was very satisfying and Samus found herself once again dozing off into a light sleep.

Samus was however rudely wakened as the ring around her thigh began to send electric waves into her nervous system,"Ah just what I need, I was beginning to enjoy this", Samus ran her finger along the green light on what was her zero suit but shrunk into a band around her leg."_Warning, Restricted files accessed on GFS database_",the band said in it's distinctive female monotone. "And you are telling me this beca-"Samus replied knowing that it could hear voice commands, but it had already cut her off,"Access location: Gunship Registered to Aran, Samus." There was a small moment of silence as this sunk into Samus, this is the reason why the band had gone off. "Well...shit." Was the only thing Samus could say as she grabbed her pistol from her thigh and vaulted off the top of the gunship.


	3. Chapter 3

Samus slid round the side of the mini lift and stepped low onto the platform, ready for action, she was expecting a fight. The lift shot up into the gunship, the first thing which came to mind was that the lighting in her ship was dimmer than she liked and Samus liked it pretty dim. Suddenly something moved in her seat at the cockpit, it got up and turned around rapidly. Samus aimed at the figure, her eye's had now adjusted to the darkness and what came into view surprised her, this figure was a man, a man who looked about Samus' age. He did not attack, but as his face became clearer, Samus noticed that he was aghast, gawping in fact, gawping at her, but his eyes shifted rapidly up and down her body. Samus looked down at herself and noticed that she was completely starkers. Samus was never raised by the Chozo to care about her modesty, she was more trained in how to shoot the flipping crap out of everything that showed the slightest aggression to herself. The chozo had seen her naked numerous times, they were not phased by such things, partly because they were of another completely different species but mainly because they were people of wisdom and knew that everything was natural and for a reason. And this is what Samus was taught to believe.

So seeing this man staring at her body puzzled her, she did not know his intentions or what he was even- oh yeah he's in the ship, Samus remembered. The man had just opened his mouth man Samus let fly a shot from her gun. The beam smacked into his chest, sending the unexpected visitor backwards into the seat. He had a look of horror on his face as he slumped down and then fell sideways and became unconscious.

Samus decided to swipe her thigh band and the zero suit reappeared around her perfect physique, for Samus had her feminine curves but also had a nice amount of muscle tone, she also had a pretty distinct six pack which also intimidated other males on the GFS. But more of Samus' body later...she had more pressing matters in front of her, quite literally.

She walked over to the unconscious man who she now noticed was wearing a suit which looked like a combination between the new GFS trooper suites (recently developed just before the phaaze incident), but seemed to resemble something to do with the Chozo. This mysterious male was very similar to Samus, so seriously similar in fact that Samus became slightly excited and frightened at the same time. Samus hauled him onto her pilot's seat and initiated a medical scan to ensure that she hadn't caused anything slightly severe like rupturing his lung or something...

The scan revealed that this trooper guy had been majorly winded by the shot, there was slight internal bleeding but the computer then found that that it had already healed, this surprised Samus, I mean this was small internal bleeding but it would usually take 7-9 hours to fully stop if you were human and 4 hours if you were Samus. So this guy had healed in what like 2 and a half minutes...'Impressive', Samus thought.'What other secrets is this guy hiding from me I wonder?'

Samus then ran a suit diagnostic, she was correct the suit was part GFS, it also had a Chozo signature but it was ancient, the suit was ancient? But it looked very modern like some secret prototype. But this chozo signature showed why the ship had let the man gain entrance. She decided that she would interrogate him about it the moment he opened his eyes. Samus slightly regretted shooting the poor guy, she dragged him off her seat and to the back of her gunship and pressed the button to open her storage room (which was about 4 foot by 5.5 foot). And it already had stuff in it which made it even smaller. Samus shoved the trooper against the boxes of food, water and spare parts. She tied his arms up to a pipe which ran just above his head (this guy is sitting down by the way). She closed the door and proceeded to her seat at the front. Samus lay down and touched the collar of her zero suit, this then materialised her good old friend the Varia Suit. In a golden light she was enveloped in her power suit, she took off her helmet and peered around at the storage room.

Samus got up and walked around the inside of her gunship inspecting most of the major bits just incase this guy had mangled a few. Her boots made that satisfying clunk of dense metal on more dense metal, yeah. Samus stepped over to the lift once again and it dropped down. She walked slowly over to the edge of the Harvos and gazed around at Elysia. She truly was going to miss this place, she obviously would come back but not in a long time she expected.


End file.
